Appointment
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Magnus stepped out of the elevator but stopped and watched with amusement as Alexander whacked Jace over the head with a faux wooden seraph blade and pushed him down before plopping himself down on the other boy's back. "I win!" Alec cried, pumping his fists in the air in victory. Pre-series. Drabble


**Title: **Appointment**  
Genre: **Humor**  
Rating: **K+**  
Summary: **Magnus stepped out of the elevator but stopped and watched with amusement as Alexander whacked Jace over the head with a faux wooden seraph blade and pushed him down before plopping himself down on the other boy's back. "I win!" Alec cried, pumping his fists in the air in victory. Pre-series. Drabble

**A/N: This is actually my first Malec fic and is somewhat of an add-on to Cassie's latest torture device, "Magnus' Vow." Enjoy and please remember to review, because it makes an authoress happy.  
**

* * *

Magnus frowned as the fire on his coffee table sputtered and died, leaving a piece of parchment paper in its wake. He leaned forward and retrieved the paper and cocked an eyebrow at the signature: _Maryse Lightwood. _Her swirling calligraphy sat in the middle of the page.

_Dear Magnus Bane, _

_I'm sending this message as a reminder for our appointment in an hour. Please don't be late. _

_Maryse Lightwood. _

Magnus rolled his eyes and the reminder; _of course _he hadn't forgotten. He never forgot an appointment – especially one he was being paid so handsomely for.

He quickly gathered his things and shoved them into a messenger bag. He checked his appearance briefly, reapplied his eye liner, and walked out the door with a pea coat folded on his arm. When he arrived at the Institute, he considered knocking but walked in anyway; it wasn't like anyone would have heard it. He walked through the familiar chapel, remembering the last time he'd been here. Robert had summoned him and told him that his son, Alec, had been attacked by a baby spider demon when Robert took him out on a hunt to watch "harmlessly" from the sidelines. Magnus was then scolded and hit on innocently by the doped up nine-year-old.* Magnus hadn't seen him since, but he'd never intended to, anyway.

Magnus entered the elevator and punched the button that took him to the "main floor" of the Institute. He shoved his hands in his pocket and the elevator started up shakily.

He heard the commotion long before he saw it: shouts of indignation and rage harmonized with the _thumps _of running and – most likely – falling. He heard a whining voice and deduced that it must be the Lightwood children.

The elevator finally jerked to a halt and he shoved open the door with a soft grunt. Magnus stepped out of the elevator but stopped and watched with amusement as Alexander whacked Jace over the head with a faux wooden seraph blade and pushed him down before plopping himself down on the other boy's back. "I win!" Alec cried, pumping his fists in the air in victory.

It was then that Alec noticed the warlock watching them with apparent amusement and he blushed a deep red. He opened his mouth to say something else – this time to Magnus – but was startled and yelped as Jace suddenly squirmed and flipped him over, effectively switching their positions.

Magnus laughed out loud at the surprised look on Alec's face, but Jace didn't hear him over the sound of his and Isabelle's yells of victory and disbelief respectively. Alec grunted as he tried to throw the blond boy off of him, but it was no use. After a moment of struggle, he groaned in defeat and went limp, allowing Jace to gloat happily while Alec recollected the shattered pieces of his dignity.

The warlock started when Maryse cleared her throat from the library door and with a sheepish smile, he followed her into the room and closed the door for their appointment.

* * *

**** This is a reference to Spun's one-shot "Payment." I **_**highly **_**recommend it. Go read it. Right now. I mean it. **

**So, this wasn't actually supposed to be the end, but the other ending was literally so crap that I had to throw it out. So it's considerably shorter but, ah, well, what can you do? **


End file.
